in order to have future, you must let go off the past
by lumiere du soliel
Summary: july 4th a.k.a america's independence day, and england plans to avoid it. (as always) can america get england to let go of the past? and will hidden feelings reveal themselves? USUK rating may/may ot change later in story. some drama but very little.


Hey there! this is my first usuk fic so go easy on me!

A: author

* * *

July 4th, also known as Independence Day in America. England glanced at the date on his phone while Germany rambled on about the economy of the world. Yep. Just another typical world meeting.

'*sigh* great July 4th is next week…. That git will invite me. I just know it. He always does.'

It was true America never failed to send England an invitation to the party though every time England would just toss it into the fireplace without opening it. After all to England, it was a reminder of a very painful day.

England shook his head to gather his thoughts as memories of the war flooded his mind.

'Calm down…. There's no need to think about that. It's just another normal da. There's no need to panic. Just because that wanker has his celebration, doesn't mean I have to go. I mean… it has nothing to do with me! (A: yeah sure iggy you keep telling yourself that.)

"Okay! Zat concludes today's meeting!" Germany's voice boomed over the room.

"Ve~ yay! Let's go get pasta! Hurry Germany!" Italy chirped.

One by one, all the nations began to file out of the room.

England began gathering his and packing his suitcase.

'*sigh* okay so far so good… he hasn't said anything….yet. so I'll just finish up and get the hell out of here! Seriously why can't he take a hint! T have never gone to any of his parties and I don't intend to start now!' he thought not noticing America's stare on him.

On the other side, America was panicking.

'Okay! You can do this! Just ask him! You've practised so many times! Okay here goes!' America took a deep breath and went towards England. He was not taking no for an answer. Not this time!

England was almost at the door when…

'Okay! I'm almost safe. I-'

"Iggy!"

'Bloody hell!'

England took several deep breaths before tuning to face America. Oh gods he could feel a migraine coming.

"What is it America, be quick about it." He had a blinking suspicion as to what America wanted. But he hoped to the high heavens it was something else. (A: no such luck! Ha ha ha!)

"uh… ah… um…" America stammered, oh dear…. His nerves have shot.

"What?! Speak up in five seconds or I'm leaving!" England spoke in an irate tone.

"Okay! Alright already! Geez iggy ya need to lighten up and stop being so uptight all the time." America chirped.

"I'LL SHOW YOU UPTIGHT YOU BLOODY GIT! AND DON'T CALL ME 'IGGY'"

"Okay okay! Sorry already! Anyways I wanted to ask you somethin'…." America's tone softened.

"Then you should have stopped fooling around and ask in the first place!"

"okay… so I was wonderin'….. if…. you'd….."

America paused as his hands went inside his pockets and fingered the invitation.

"If I'd what! Don't just pause in the middle!"

"….." America murmured.

"For heaven's sakes speak up lad!" England was losing his patience. Fast.

'Come on! What's wrong with you?! You're the hero! Heroes don't get all tongue-tied! You can do this!' America took a deep breath.

"Iwasjustwonderin'ifyou'dcometomyparty!"

'There! Said it!' America looked at England

"….. what?" England had a confuse look on his face.

"what do you mean 'what'?"

"I couldn't understand you! Speak more clearly!"

'Goddamnit!'

"uh… well…." *sigh*

'no use stalling I guess….'

America took the invitation out of his pocket and held it in front of England.

"will you come to my party?" America asked at a slower pace.

England's eyes widened as he felt a pang in his chest.

'oh good lords! Why? I mean I knew that he was going to ask me, but why does this painful feeling popping up whenever we talk about his…. Independence? I keep telling myself that I shouldn't care about him anymore. So why? Could it be because I'm still not over it?' England thought morosely as he frowned and clutched his chest.

"-gland!"

'If only I had never taken him in…. then I would not have gone through all that pain.'

"-ngland!"

"ENGLAND" America yelled.

England jumped "Bloody hell! There is no need to yell! I can hear you just fine!"

"Sorry dude! But you were spacing out on me."

"yes… well… about your invitation… I appreciate your offer but I'm afraid I'm busy and won't be able to make it."

"yeah right! Iggy you're not busy! You just don't want to come! Seriously when are you gonna get over it!"

"DON'T CALL ME 'IGGY'! And I say I can't come so I can't come! So sod off!" England growled.

"yes you are! I will make you! I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"HA! Make me?! You couldn't convince a child that the earth was round!" England scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" America challenged.

England narrowed his eyes. Bets with America were never a good thing. He'd seen the results of losing one. Good lord, he swore he never laughed that hard in all his of existence. (The sight of France and Spain were just too hilarious for words)

In retrospect: One should know better and say no. failure to do so will result in excruciating humiliation for that poor unfortunate soul.

England decided that he had better say no. he was not going to humiliate himself for something he didn't want. Lord knows America might ask him to go to the party in a dress if he lost. God forbid that happened.

But despite the risks, maybe…. This could also be beneficial to him.

"Alright…."

"What…?" America thought he had water in his ears and hit the side of his head.

"I said: Alright, I'll go if you can convince me to."

"So… it's like a bet?..." America asked slowly.

"yes and like all bets there are consequences for the losers. So listen up lad." England smirked. Oh yes, this was going to be fun.

"okay… so what do you have in mind?"

"If I lose…. I'll…. Ugh…" England wanted to say it but it left a bad taste in his mouth trying to get the word out.

"if I lose, I'll…. Come…. To all your parties without you having to ask…" there, he said it. In a way, it was like he was signing his death warrant.

America had a happy look on his face. His grin was so wide it threatened to split his face.

"But! If you lose, you'll never bother me about your ridiculous parties ever again!"

At this, America deflated. England had a triumphant look on his face.

"Fine! I won't lose! The hero always wins!" America exclaimed and fist pumped.

"Oh belt up you git! Sleep talk only when you are sleeping. Not when you are awake!" England huffed.

"So… wanna grab a bite before we go home?"

"….what do you mean by 'we'?"

"Ain't it obvious? You're comin' to live with me!"

"WHAT! Why would I do that?!" England said with his voice laced with horror.

"How am I gonna convince you if you go back?"

At this England paused. The git was right. Oh how he hated it when America was right.

"….ugh…. fine!" Great, living with America. The moron was bound to bother him every minute of the bloody day. (thanks to the bet.) great! Just great!

"Shake on it!" America stuck out his hand.

"….." England shot his former colony a blank look.

"C'mon! it's like giving our word that you'd stick to the bet or somethin'!"

"Ugh…. Fine!" England took his hand and shook it.

"So from now till July 4th, it's a bet!"

A: And so, the bet begins.

* * *

so what did you guys think? pls review so i'll know how to write the rest of the chapters. feel free to recomend any ideas.


End file.
